


How Could I Not (love you)?

by Kallistos



Series: How Could I Have Known [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallistos/pseuds/Kallistos
Summary: A half-asleep Kid asks a question that Law never ends up answering...verbally at least.
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, zosan in passing
Series: How Could I Have Known [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970008
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	How Could I Not (love you)?

**_An ordinary Tuesday afternoon_ **

“Whose fucking idea was this?

“Yours I believe, Eustass-ya.”

“Didn’t know there’d be so many fucking papers when I said that shit.”

“Then I suppose you shouldn’t have said it.”

“Well I’m not fucking taking it back if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” The ghost of a smile rose on Law’s lips.

They were waiting in line in a building smelling faintly of mold on the first scrap heap of an island they could find. The smaller the island, the less people might recognize the imposing man with a shock of red hair, metal arm glinting in the sunlight. Even less chance they’d recognize the man next to him, tattoos decorating the back of his hands, fluffy white spotted hat jauntily astride his raven hair. And hopefully even less of a chance a marine officer on this miserable pile of dirt would take note of the small glint of metal on said tattooed hand.

**_The night before_ **

The words in question started the way most life changing ones do: mumbled casually on the brink of sleep.

“Did you hear that Sanji-ya was promised to Big Mom’s daughter?”

“Hn?” Kid grunted, barely awake after a night of vigorous exercise. The sort involving a long piece of clothe wrapped around an iron bed post and very little else.

“That’s why he left the crew. Robin-ya told me when we were in Wano. It’s what provoked Big Mom’s ire in the first place, apparently.” Law’s voice was casual in the growing dark, “I’m surprised Luffy-ya didn’t tell you while you were lazing away in that jail cell.”

“Don’t remind me of that stupid country,” Kid grumbled, half to himself. On cold days he could still feel the seastone shackles burning on his wrist.

It had been almost 4 months since the battle with the dethroned emperors, and the victorious pirate captains were still licking their wounds after a hasty departure. Or that’s the excuse Kid would use whenever anyone asked why the Polar Tang and the Victoria Punk spent the past 4 months traveling lazily from port to port. Docking alongside each other, their captains ambled off together to explore this ruin or that, and continued on only when a Marine caught wind of their presence.

“Isn’t that interesting though. I’ve never heard of a married pirate before, not even Gol D. Roger married.”

“What of it?” Kid wasn’t dumb enough to believe there wasn’t a point to this seemingly random topic. Law was nothing if not calculating, weighing each word before releasing them.

“Nothing,” Law hummed in a way that meant ‘something’. Kid sighed and looked over at the man next to him. Law was staring at the ceiling, hands interlaced nonchalantly under his head. Moonlight filtered through the water pressing against the submarine windows, chasing shadows across the expanse of skin.

Kid thought he looked like one of the statues in that museum Law had dragged him to last week, their hands brushing against each others as they walked through the exhibit. Ancient statued dredged from some underwater grotto halfway across the world. Unseeing eyes ambivalent to the way time had chipped away at their perfect physique. Cold and unfeeling and so unlike the look in Law’s eyes when they were panting hot against each others skin not twenty minutes prior.

It bothered Kid in an insidious kind of way, displeasure jarring him from his peaceful post orgasm exhaustion. He wanted that look back, that small, guileless smile that only appeared on Law’s face when he was pressed tightly against Kid’s chest.Which is what Kid would blame as the reason those fateful words tumbled from his lips.

“Do you want to get married?”

“…in theory?” Law gave a pause before answering, voice still casual.

“To me, dipshit.” Kid felt his eyes narrow despite the words still falling out of his half conscious state.

“Are you proposing to me, Eustass-ya?” Law’s voice was playful, but his expression tightened.

“What if I was?” Kid huffed, “It’s not a fucking big deal.”

“How romantic,” Law hummed thoughtfully before bring his elbows up, clumsily shielding his face from Kid's gaze. The silence felt more like a challenge than a rejection.

Well?” Kid asked after moment.

“Isn’t there usually a ring that goes along with these sorts of things.” The voice drifted up with a laugh.

Kid went to roll his eyes, but his gaze caught midway on the arm splayed out on the bed. He disentangled an extra nut he had incorporated into his bionic forearm, clenching his fist around the hexagonal shape. Law peeked an eye under his arm, releasing a soft snort as he watch the hand open to reveal a plain circle of burnished iron.

Kid gave a triumphant laugh as he rolled over and grabbed at Law’s right hand.

“Here ya go,” the tone was coarse, but the fingers gentle as they worked the ring down Law’s slim finger. Perfect fit.

Law was silent for a moment, staring down at his hand with a such a vulnerable expression that Kid had to look away. He cleared his throat loudly, willing the sudden pressure behind his eyes to go away.

“Just a stupid ring,” Kid humphed before falling back to his prone position on the bed, “you’re the only one I’ve been fucking the past 3 years anyway.”

Law gave a soft huff. It was true for himself as well. He always had one hand in the grave, the other holding that sword that would drag Doflamingo there with him. Life had always seemed ephemeral to him. So when had the garish red head gone from an easy lay to a permanent fixture sliding in-between each others sheets?

When had he become enough of a presence in Law’s life that Robin felt the need to casually mention Sanji's almost wedding. Law had seen the way the blond and the green haired swordsman danced around each other, neither words nor actions able to erase the gravitational pull they had towards each other. If Law had noticed, then Robin-ya certainly did. Which might be why she went on to describe the destruction their poor crows nest had endured when Zoro had heard the news. He had locked himself in there for days, coming out only to wash the blood from his calloused hands. The cyborg had cried, begging to fix the hundreds of thousands of gashes that lined the walls, but apparently Luffy had refused, making them wait until Sanji was safely returned.

_“Why” Law had asked, continually puzzled by Luffy’s erratic actions._

“ _So that Sanji-kun would know,” she had responded with a knowing smile._

How would Kid know?

It was the question that had appeared utterly unwelcome in his brain, dogging him as hands traced new scars. What did they owe each other if all they exchanged were open mouthed kisses and scratches that ran down hard muscle. What would make him stay? How would Kid know unless he told him?

It seemed he didn’t have to.

“This all seems very backwards.” Law finally said, moving his hand from left to right, watching as the filtered moonlight shone off the creviced surface “I think we skipped a few steps.”

“We’ll get to it when we get to it.” Kid shrugged, already immensely pleased with himself as he watched kiss bitten lips twitch up.

“You continue to be an enigma, Eustass Kid.”

“What’s there not to understand, I’m going to be the fucking Pirate King. Wait,” Kid sat up with a start, turning to Law with a manic grin, “Roger never got married. I fucking beat Roger at something. I’m going to be an even BETTER Pirate King.” And suddenly Law was laughing, laughing so hard tears began streaming down his face, eyes never leaving the warming piece of metal encircling his finger.

Kid felt the pressure rise behind his eyes again as he dragged the raven haired man into his lap, burying his face in the course strands at the base of his neck.

“I don’t have a birth certificate.” Law whispered, an almost imperceptible break in his voice.

“Wire’ll forge you one,” Kid shrugged, “you can be whoever the fuck you want to be from wherever. Doesn’t matter to me.”

“I’d like to be from North Blue,” Law said after a moment, _like Cora._

“Sure,” Kid mumbled, sleep overcoming him again now that that look was back on Law’s face.

"Isn't it bad luck for a bride to be seen before her wedding night?” Law said drily as Kid twinned his arms around the man’s chest.

“I think that's only for virgins” He fell back on the bed with a snort, dragging his squirming fiancé with him, “and you're no fucking blushing flower” His eye blinked back open as something licked across his skin, eyes widening at the familiar blue glow. “Fuck n-“

‘ooo” Kid let out an indignant oomph as he was unceremoniously dropped ass naked into a tureen of boiling hot fish stew.

Kid’s crew took a heartbeat to stare open mouthed at their captain’s grand entrance before bursting out into laughter. Killer loudest amount them, tears of real joy streaming down his face.

“LAW” Kid roared over the hoots and slams of fists on table.

**_Same ordinary Tuesday afternoon_ **

“Name please,” the woman’s nasal voice intoned when it was finally their turn.

“Eustass Kid.” The red head tapped impatiently on the wood table that looked seconds from collapsing. To her credit, the woman barely batted an eyelash as she continued painstaking swirling each individual letter onto the thin parchment.

“Your spouse?” The woman asked after an excruciating wait.

“Um…” Law cleared his throat before looking at the man next to him. Kid turned to him after a heartbeat of silence, face expectant. Law took in the scars on the mans face, the open expression, purple lips curved in a resolute smirk. Like he would wait all day for those final words to make this weird fever dream a reality. He felt an answering smirk light on his face before turning back to the woman, “Trafalger. Trafalger D. Water Law.”

If Kid was surprised by the damning initial, he didn’t show it. He felt a warm hand thread its way through his own, as both sets of eyes followed the woman’s final flourish.

“Congratulations on your nuptials,” she said drily, handing the paper to them with barely a glance, “There’s a violinist outside who will play the Wedding March from Lohengrin for 500 beli.”

“I think if we don’t return to the ship immediately, Penguin will have another nervous breakdown. Something about have stayed up all night to create a precisely timed schedule.” Law turned to Kid with a small smile, “Bepo has already had to take three showers since I told him where we were going. Apparently the salt from tears can discolor his fur. Who knew.”

“Weird ass bear,” Kid grunted, but tugged gently on the hand nestled snuggly in his. He threw a covert glance at the matching metal band Law cajoled him into making for himself and cleared his throat again before continuing, “Cook said he was making a cake, but I don’t trust it not to have some razor blades in it or shit.”

“I noticed Ikkaku blowing up penis shaped balloons,”Law sighed mildly as they pushed through the courthouse doors.

“Shit, Killer said a bag of lead pellets was missing from inventory this morning. If those idiots throw them on us like goddamn rice,” Kid and Law stopped suddenly, turning to each other with matching looks of distaste. Kid fished out a few coins from his pocket and threw it at the bedraggled violinist.

“Play something fucking long,” Kid turned back to the raven haired man, now grinning wide,“We’ll just tell them it was one song.”

Law closed the distance between them, lips meeting with a tenderness that was both new and achingly familiar. They stood on the courthouse steps, letting their kisses spell out all the words they were meant to exchange.

They would get to it.

Eventually. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to fly for the first time since quarantine yesterday and I wrote this fic in my brain while trying not to have a panic attack every time we hit turbulance. Be safe out there, y’all.  
> Title: “How Could I Not?” By Tom Rosenthal
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
